Language of Love
by TehPandaPatrol
Summary: After Wally and Conner discover Cadmus "programmed" French into Conner, the speedster knows just the girl Conner could woo with this language fluency. (Inspired by starinhercorner's Supermartian prompt on tumblr)


**Title:** Language of Love

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 980

**Characters:** Conner Kent/Superboy, Wally West/Kid Flash, M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (Young Justice)

**Prompt:** Inspired by [this] post.

**Summary:** After Wally and Conner discover Cadmus "programmed" French into Conner, the speedster knows the girl who would be wooed by this language fluency.

**Author's Notes:** Somebody else has probably written this because starinhercorner's post was just about 37 layers of amazing, but I could not not write a fic to it. It was just so perfect and so much so it actually motivated me to write almost a thousand words holy shit? Sidenote: I asked my friend (who was born and raised in France and speaks French fluently) for the French translations I didn't know (his mom taught me French for 3 years and sorry Flo but I am bad at your native language) so blame him for any mistranslations seeing how he can speak it but can't write it for shit.

* * *

It was about a month before him and Artemis were moving to Sao Paulo and Conner could tell he was getting antsy because he was pacing around Conner's room and talking a mile a minute.

He was saying about how he wanted to travel with Artemis-they'd taken a trip to Vietnam earlier in the year, but it had been Nguyen family business and Wally was babbling about a leisurely venture to Europe. He made sure to note that "hopefully, no one will try to kill us".

"I've always wanted to go to Paris," He gushed, pausing from his pacing to lean against the bed, eyes sparkling.

Paris... Images of massive buildings featuring ancient architecture and a tall tower-the Eiffel tower. The name instantly came to Conner, "programmed" into his mind along with plenty of information that would come to him on occasion.

"What's so special about Paris?' He asked, searching his knowledge of the city for anything that would make Artemis especially attracted to visiting it.

Wally was at a loss for words (the first time in the past hour). "Well...it's _Paris_!" He finally exclaimed.

Conner responded simply with a blank stare.

"Yeah, Paris, France-city of lights! It's where you bring that special someone, 'cuz-" He wrapped his arm around Conner's shoulder, poking his chest with a finger. "-you know what they say about French."

Conner blinked. "Um...no."

"It's the language of_ looooove_."

"So...do you speak it, then? French, I mean."

Wally stepped back, scratching his head awkwardly. "Not really...I speak the universal language of formulas and mathematics. Not too fluent in anything but."

He paused, then grinned, "Hey, Cadmus put tons of stuff in your head to just...automatically have, right?"

Conner thought of the images of Paris. "Yeah. The information needs to be triggered, but there's all sorts of stuff I just...know."

"What about languages? Can you just...speak a language?"

"Like French?"

"Yeah, just try it!"

Conner thought hard. He'd spent long enough time with his mind to be able to trigger information, but language had never occurred to him. Maybe the images of Paris would give some sort of connection to the speech...He imagined the tower, the looming buildings, the graceful architecture. His thoughts drifted from the grandeur of the sights to the streets, people walking along it, cars zipping past them, with couples at tables scattered along the sidewalk chatting over coffee and delicate drinks. He listened for sounds, the noise on the street to the café conversations. He saw lips moving, words coming from their mouths, translation being formed-but it hurt his head and he just proceeded to think "french, french, french" over and over again.

He sighed. "_Je ne sais pas_."

Wally's jaw dropped and he pumped his arms up in victory. "I have no idea what you just said, but it was definitely not in English!"

Conner grinned, marveling at the newfound ability."'I don't know'."

Wally froze mid-celebration. "Oh...so you don't understand the translation, you can only say it?"

Conner smiled. "No, what I said means 'I don't know'."

"Oh." Wally sounded much more impressed now. "Do it again!"

"_D'accord_...um..._je peux parler français_?"

He cackled with laughter. "Dude, you totally need to use this on M'gann."

Conner blushed. "What? No!"

"No? The girl speaks a million languages in her mind. She'll be all over you the moment a little French comes out!"

"Really? You think so?" Conner tried to hide a smile.

"I know so. Go on-I think she's in the kitchen."

Conner hesitantly walked down the hall, peering towards the doorway. "I dunno Wally, I mean I just-"

"Remember-" Wally grinned. "Language of love."

He shoved Conner into the kitchen, abruptly closing the door behind him. There was no backing out now.

The kitchen was a bit of a mess, the usual result of M'gann baking. Flour was strewn everywhere, and there was a cracked egg on the floor. He glanced at the oven - she'd left it on. Meanwhile, the Martian girl herself was curled up on the couch in front of the TV, watching one of her reality shows that she insisted were for the purposes of "studying human customs". This couldn't be true, though, because when Conner approached her she squeaked, blushing furiously and shutting off the TV immediately as if caught doing something. "Conner!" She stammered.

Conner faltered, not sure what he should say. Hello? How are you? That wouldn't make any sense and would most likely end up being awkward. Did he have something to say to her to begin with, regardless of the language? Wally's assurances crept back into his mind. _She'll be all over you...I know so._

"_Tu as laisses le four en march_," He told her.

She blushed, her green face being completely covered with a red tinge that crept across her cheeks and even reached the tips of her ears. It was adorable, and Conner smiled. He began to see how Artemis had fallen for Wally-his crazy ideas for getting the girl actually worked.

"Conner," M'gann started, blush reddening and hand quickly covering her smiling lips (as if that would hide her flushed complexion). "I had no idea that-! I mean, I didn't know you-"

The furious shriek of the fire alarms going off shook M'gann from her lovestruck state, and she flew over to the kitchen to find smoke billowing from the oven as her cookies burnt to a crisp (several on fire).

Conner piped up as she hurried to put out the flames and rescue the remnants of her baking spree while shutting the screaming alarms off. "I told you you left the oven on."


End file.
